


Love In Chocolate Kisses (L.I.C.K.)

by ellaine_mae



Series: LICK [1]
Category: JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun is a chocolate critic. He hears a new shop being opened that boasts of the best chocolates so it’s expected he’d come. But is he really ready to taste the best chocolate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In Chocolate Kisses (L.I.C.K.)

Title: **Love In Chocolate Kisses (L.I.C.K.)(one-shot)**

Author: ellaine_mae

Recipient: samui_sakura

Pairing: Junchun 

Genre: romance, fluff

Rating: PG-13-R

Word count: 4,111

 

Summary: Yoochun is a chocolate critic. He hears a new shop being opened that boasts of the best chocolates so it’s expected he’d come. But is he **really** ready to taste **the best chocolate**?

 

A/N: This is a fic I wrote for the Semesu fic exchange. And what do you know, I picked my sister as my recipient. Guess she liked it. So I wanna share this to all of you guys. I hope you like this too. 

 

 

 

** Love In Chocolate Kisses **

 

The store sign read: 

 

** Chocolate Heaven  **

 

Tag line: 

 

** Taste the sinful heaven ** .

 

Yoochun eyed the sign distrustfully. In all his years being a chocolate critic, a lot of stores and many manufacturers had promised the best chocolates yet they failed to satisfy his discriminating palate. So this newly opened store in front of him should be wary in making people believe the impossible. They might not live up to their promise.

 

But in a weird way, the reason how Yoochun got to know of the store’s existence was through word of mouth. It was weird because of the sheer number of people who attested to the store’s products. What drew Yoochun to check it out was one thing that a woman said on an interview he managed to catch one day on TV. When asked to describe the store and its products, she had this enraptured expression on her face before she said: _Pure sin_. It was what every person who tasted a piece of chocolate could say but it wasn’t what every person would look like when given the sweet slightly bitter treat. 

 

One more reason why he got so riled up was that his best friend, Jaejoong and his cousin, Changmin both had been to Chocolate Heaven. He was thinking that Jaejoong might have been in the store because of his boyfriend Yunho, but Changmin had no other reason but the taste of the pure chocolate itself. After they had gone there, they looked like they were given ambrosia itself. They said the chocolate there was the best in the world. They were all praises about the store that Yoochun couldn’t take it anymore. He knew then that he had to be here at all cost. He would be the one to prove them all wrong. No one could ever produce the best. No one. He was sure of that.

 

So to tell the story short, the store and its owner caught Yoochun’s attention. He supposed if someone described a chocolate experience like that, like utter bliss came to him or her, then he, Park Yoochun, chocolate critic extraordinaire, should also experience that. He earned that right. He deserved it.

 

Glaring at the front door of the somewhat notorious store, he mentally listed some other establishments he also had to visit today after this one and he almost licked his lips in anticipation. He really enjoyed his job. Who could ever refuse such a job? Not only did he get to taste to taste the most tempting treat on earth, he even got to make people listen to his sound reviews or critiques. People from the chocolate world fawned over him when he happened to ‘pass by’ their stores. And they justly should. Park Yoochun was the best in the field of chocolate tasting after all.

 

Carefully focusing at the task at hand, he kept his opinions about his past chocolate encounters. Yoochun cleared his mind. He believed in giving each store and manufacturer the chance to prove themselves. A self-satisfied smile flitted across his lips; that is if they really had the best. Which to his opinion would certainly be an impossibility. He had yet to try the _best_ in the world. Oh, well…he still had to try and be nice. He couldn’t have anyone saying that he was biased so he always kept a detached attitude whenever he had these ‘visits’.

 

This time was no different. The store he was going to inspect was from a new chocolatier. They said that the owner, Kim Junsu, had even taken the greatest care to select the best cocoa beans from Europe and Asia and had them exported in the country. The store boasted that they could rival the greatest chocolate from all over. A very bold statement. But Yoochun was a very patient man. He’d sample this store’s chocolate and give his critique then he would silently wait until critics from every part of the globe proclaimed that he was again a genius. Yoochun could almost taste his victory.

 

Squaring his shoulders, he cast one last look at the plain wooden door of the store, Chocolate Heaven, and pushed his way inside. He pulled his hat lower on his face just to make sure that no one would recognize him. He quickly surveyed the room and he could see that some people were lurking around the store already. They didn’t seem to notice him though for they were all focused on the assorted chocolate products displayed on some shelves scattered around the premises. 

 

Yoochun once again concentrated on his task and that was when an array of wonderful smells greeted him. He almost smiled. Chocolate had never failed him. He knew everything about it, its textures, its colors, its tastes. Chocolate was consistent. It could either be good or bad. He found that he could never be wrong with chocolate. It was consistent. And its consistency was also its best quality. He didn’t like surprises and chocolates always delivered that quality for him. That was how he started to love it. 

 

He moved further inside when a couple went past him to get out of the door. They were wearing identical smiles just like on their red shirts that had the store’s tag line printed on them: **taste the sinful heaven**. _Really?_ He almost snorted. Keeping his face straight, Yoochun shifted his attention to the lines of sweet-smelling chocolate products in various shelves. As he was looking around, he saw a nice variety of chocolate products, all of them in different shapes, colors, sizes and packaging. But what he took note of was the way the owner understood his medium. He had the good sense not to mask the natural aroma of chocolate with various flavours like vanilla or mint. This was something that most chocolatiers and owners do to stretch their products which Yoochun found rather insulting. Chocolate should be presented almost in its original form. It should be raw, in its essence, so people can appreciate it more without any pretence. Clearly this Kim Junsu should be given one point for his uncanny sense of understanding.

 

Deeply curious about this owner whom he had yet to meet, Yoochun made his way towards the counter. He saw a petite girl who smiled cheerfully when he neared. 

 

“Hello miss. I’m looking for the owner, Kim Junsu. Is he here?” he brightly asked the girl. 

 

Another flash of smile. “Sure. What name do I tell him?”

 

“Tell him that Park Yoochun is here.” 

 

The girl nodded. “Alright sir. I’ll tell him right away. But please let’s go to the villa.” She said before turning on heels. She would have disappeared behind a door if Yoochun didn’t call her again. 

 

“Your villa? There’s a villa here inside the building? I thought this is just a chocolate store.” Yoochun asked without masking his curiosity.

 

The girl laughed, “Oh, it’s a chocolate store sir. It’s just what Junsu wants to call it. He said he wants people to enjoy chocolate so he refused to call it a store. And if you’ll notice, the place out here,” she gestured to the room where they were, “it’s just for souvenirs. Those aren’t the products.”

 

That statement made Yoochun’s eyebrows rise. Those weren’t the store’s products? Just souvenirs? What kind of store was this? Yoochun thought privately. This store was getting more and more strange. He returned his gaze to the girl in front of him. “So where is the villa?”

 

The smiling girl led him toward the back of the room and proceeded to walk until another wooden door was in front of them. She produced a key and opened the door for him. Yoochun stepped into the room almost carefully. He wasn’t really sure about it but something about the whole thing weirded him out. 

 

The room the door opened to was not extraordinary. It has simple furnishings and almost bare decorations. Yoochun stared at the interior of the room dispassionately as the girl closed the door behind him. He was told to wait. That was just fine with him. Surveying the room, he noticed that there were food magazines and cook books in the shelves which were positioned at one end of the wall. He picked up a book at random and flipped it at some page. He found an interesting idea about how to host a chocolate party. Yoochun was beginning to be immersed in various pastries accompanying the chocolate soufflé when the petite girl returned.

 

“Please follow me, Park-sshi. Junsu is waiting for you now.” she said softly while waiting for Yoochun to walk towards her. 

 

Yoochun followed the girl and walked into a long dark hallway. Yoochun just answered short replies to her attempts at small talk. He wasn’t really paying much attention because he was more curious about the establishment. He was thinking how a villa could be built inside another structure. It was very impossible. 

 

But these thoughts started to fade when they rounded a corner at the end of the hallway. The girl smiled a little and as she opened another door, she said: ‘Welcome to Chocolate Heaven’. As the portal slowly opened, the villa was revealed to Yoochun. Light came streaming from the inside which blinded him for a moment. Yoochun instinctively put his arm up to shield his eyes. As the light faded and his eyes adjusted to the brightness, Yoochun became aware that the air was different now. It smelled fresher, cleaner and of…chocolate. He put his arm down and opened his eyes to his surroundings. What he saw was a marvellous garden but not just any garden; it was a gardenful of chocolates!

 

Chocolates were seen everywhere. Strings of chocolate were strewn overhead to cast a warm brown canopy. The flowers had chocolate petals. Trees bore choco-dipped fruits and pearls of pure white and dark chocolate lined the stone-path from the door towards the center of a garden where he could see a chocolate fountain at the center of the enormous greenery! Yoochun couldn’t believe that someone had thought of doing something extraordinary like this to chocolates. It was like he was in another world! He was reminded of Charlie in his wonderful chocolate factory. And like Charlie, Yoochun knew that he simply had to taste everything there.

 

Carefully stepping forward, he made his way toward the garden but a gazebo decorated with chocolate wedges near his left distracted him. He went to the gazebo and found a small table was placed there and on it, an assortment of mouth-watering chocolate candies and chocolate dipped fruits and berries awaited him. As if he couldn’t help himself, Yoochun proceeded to select one from the bowl to take a bite off a luscious strawberry coated fruit. A wonderful heady feeling rushed to Yoochun as the tangy taste of the fruit and chocolate hit his taste buds. It was like a fresh burst of flavours that made him feel very refreshed. The sweetness of the fruit didn’t clash with the rich smooth flavour of the chocolate. It reminded him of luxurious baths and warm soft sheets. It made him feel relaxed and content for the very first time. In the corner of his mind, he knew that what he tasted was indeed the best chocolate. Yoochun was about to get another one from the bowl when he heard a noise. Dropping the chocolatey fruit back he whirled to face whoever it was who arrived and caught him in his indulgence. 

 

That was when he saw a number of girls dressed in short colourful summer dresses. They didn’t look like they will reprimand him for his behaviour; instead they looked happy to see him eating the chocolates, judging from the way they were all smiling at him. Yoochun inwardly grimaced. He didn’t know why he behaved like a starving glutton earlier but he had to appear nonchalant before these girls. 

 

He surreptitiously wiped his fingers on the seat of his pants before smiling awkwardly. “Hello, I didn’t know that you were here. If I knew I would never—“Yoochun started to say but one of the girls spoke.

 

“It’s perfectly alright Park-sshi. Everything you can see here is given generously to us by Junsu. He knows that you’re here. He’ll meet you now. Please follow me.” The girl said and turned around. The other girls also followed her and walked further into the garden.

 

Yoochun found the girls’ behaviour odd but he quickly forgot this when he saw before him a pond. But it wasn’t an ordinary pond. Instead of crystal clear water, he saw a pond of delectable chocolate water. For sure it was man-made, and Yoochun was still mystified with what he was seeing. He was about to ask a question to one of the girls when they told him that he should change clothes.  
  
  



End file.
